Kuso!
by Kibasfangirl527
Summary: Naruto holds a sleepover and all the shinobi teens are invited! What will ensue? a heck of alot of nosebleeds for starters! Rated M just to be safe and I suck at summaries! Please read it! pairing is SasuNaru! and KibaGaara! mentionings of KakaIru
1. the arrivals

Kiba'sfan: **WOW!!!** I can't beleive it! My first story! Yeah!!! Just so everyone knows I like to be called Kiba. I cosplayed as him once and everyone called me Kiba since then I also have a Kiba fanclub that chases me around! So yeah...Please no flamers! This story is Yaoi which is** BOY on BOY** and I really suggest that if you don't like that to please just leave!

Sasuke: Oh shut up and get on with the story Kiba!

Kiba'sfan//Pouts// Oh Sasuke don't be so mean!

Sasuke:...//Glares//

Naruto//Walks in// What did I miss?

Kiba'sfan: Sasuke's being mean //Fakes a cry//

Naruto and Kiba'sfan//Starts talking about Sasuke and how mean, but sexy he is//

Sasuke//Eye twitches//...okay...yeah kiba'sfan does not own Naruto or it's characters. nor does she own any of the songs mentioned in this fiction. //turns to Kiba'sfan and Naruto then chases them as Naruto says embarrasing stuff about Sasuke's role in bed//

Kiba'sfangirl: Alrighty then on with the Fanfiction!

_Summary: Naruto holds a sleep over party with all the shinobi teens. What will ensue? a heck of a lot of nosebleeds for starters!!! _

_Rated M for sexual content and language._

_Kuso!_

"Damn!!!"

Naruto unsteadily lifted his head and beat the crap out of the alarm clock that blared out for him to wake up.

1:30p.m.

The 17 year old adolescent got up and stretched his stiff muscles with a very fox-like stretch. His eyes shot open when he realized what today was. On the calendar, today's date was circled with red sharpie.

"Yes! Today's the party!" the blonde jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom next door to his room.

His apartment wasn't big or fancy but it suited him anyway. The hyper-active ninja brushed his teeth and combed his golden hair before running back into his closet and picked out some clothes. He stripped down and flung on the clothes he pulled out.

Naruto had chosen a black V-cut chest hugging shirt that would let somebody see his toned features adequately, paired with a pair of his baggie trade mark orange cargo pants, along with his hitai-ate tied comfortably on his head. He jogged into his living room and grabbed the keys sitting on his table, then slipped on his blue sandals.

"I gotta go get some food and stuff for the sleep over!" Naruto said happily to himself, as he walked out of his apartment.

He sped over to the market area and got all the items that were on his mental list: popcorn, chips, soda, pockey, candy, whipped cream and any other thing that popped into his head at the moment. He made it to the surprised looking cashier and paid for all the sweets and sodas. He made his way through the busy streets of Konoha village towards his apartment looking for other random supplies, but stopped short as he passed a certain shop that showed off different animals slave costumes. A particular kitty cat slave costume stood out to the blonde. It was a black leather vest that would cover the chest leaving the stomach exposed, paired with a pair of VERY tight fitting leather short shorts that had a silver chain on the side and a little dark blue cat tail attached to the butt and a headband that had fuzzy cat ears attached. Naruto drooled as he imagined his secret crush in them.

Naruto grinned wickedly and walked into the store. Minutes later he walked out with the costume in a bag.

'_I can definitely use this when we play truth or dare!'_ he thought evilly in his head.

Naruto's shopping trip ended up taking about 5 hours all together since he left. The Kyuubi vessel headed up to his apartment room door and walked in. he closed it behind himself and put his groceries on the floating island in his small kitchen that was connected to his living room. He put the bag that contained the cat costume in his room under his bed.

As he walked out of his room there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru! I forgot they promised to come by and help me set up!" He exclaimed to himself.

He opened the door only to be glomped by an ecstatic Ino.

"Naruto-kun! It's so great to see ya!" She said grinning as she backed off the kitsune. She was wearing a dark purple dress and had her blonde hair in a braid down her back. She looked up and down Naruto.

"Wow! You look hot!" She finished to a flustered looking Naruto.

"T-thanks Ino-chan!" He said a small blush crept onto his whisker tattooed cheeks as she walked into his home followed soon by Choji wearing a lime green joke-tee that read 'I'll eat you if you poke!' and Shikamaru who just wore his normal attire minus his jacket They gave less enthusiastic waves of hello.

He closed his door as his friends took their backpacks and stuff off their shoulders.

"Hey, you can just set your stuff in the corner of the living room against that wall! We have a lot to do before people start arriving!" Naruto pointed to the kitchen.

"Shikamaru-san if you don't mind you and Choji can go and set up the food in the kitchen.", He looked at Choji, "Oh and Choji if I find one chip missing I'll let Kyuubi eat your soul!" He said grinning wickedly at the chubby kid whose smile immediately disappeared at that notice.

Choji hurriedly followed Shikamaru who was muttering about how troublesome life was, into the kitchen. Naruto turned to Ino.

"You can help decorate! I have some stuff like streamers and balloons in a box over next to the dining room table." He said grinning. Ino saluted with a wink and went to go put up the streamers and balloons. Naruto ran over to his stereo system and popped in his Linkin park cd. Soon In the End was blasting through the apartment.

"I love this song!!!" Ino said standing perched on a chair taping blue and orange streamers on the roof.

30 minutes later

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji flopped onto the small couch Naruto owned. Now Green Day was playing American Idiot in his stereo.

Naruto smiled and sat up a little.

"I think we're done guys!"

The apartment was decorated to perfection for a party. They had moved all of Naruto's furniture against the walls so there was a big empty spot in the center of the room which they filled with cushions and pillows so the shinobi teens could camp out. Ino leaped up and put a fist into the air, stars sparkling in her eyes.

"This will be the best party ever thanks to my decorating skills!!!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, a jaded expression on his pallor face and sighed,

"So troublesome!"

Naruto happily watched Ino yell at Shikamaru about how he always acts like that, when he heard the door bell ring again. He jumped up and left the fighting duo to go open the door.

"AARWHOOooooo!!! Party!!!" Kiba shouted as Naruto grinned.

The canine-like ninja was wearing a tight black short sleeved tee shirt and a pair of dark blue baggie ripped jeans on, his hitai-ate was tied around his slim waist. He high-fived Naruto, as Akamaru jumped off his master's head awkwardly onto the floor. Kiba handed Naruto a bag of cookies in the shape of dog biscuits.

"Thanks Kiba these look awesome!" Naruto said putting the dog biscuit cookies on the table.

"No problem! So who else is coming?" Kiba said putting his bag next to Ino's and settled down on the ground on a soft couch cushion.

Naruto smiled.

"Everyone! Nobody turned down my invitation! Even Gaara and his siblings are coming all the way from the Sunagakure!" He said, pretty happy of himself.

(**A/N:** Sunagakure means village hidden in the sand for those who don't know it)

Ino played with Akamaru while Naruto got some drinks.

"Hey Kiba. Where are Hinata and Shino?" Choji asked eating a bag of chips like as if it was the last in the world.

Kiba shrugged.

"I think Hinata's coming with Neji and Shino is just coming when ever he's coming." He said knowingly.

The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil!" Kiba said sniffing out one of his teammates scent.

Naruto opened the door to find Neji with Hinata right behind him fiddling her thumbs shyly. Neji put a hand up.

"Yo." He greeted smiling, looking an awfully lot like Kakashi with his greeting.

Naruto let them in. Everyone greeted the two of them as they walked in. Neji sat next to Kiba and started a conversation. Hinata gave Naruto a box tied with the blue ribbon.

"I-it's a-a present!" She said averting her eyes from Naruto.

Naruto took the box and thanked her as he opened it. Inside was a small stuffed fox plushie. Naruto picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks Hinata! It's adorable!" He said enthusiastically as Hinata ran away after he let her in.

In reality he wasn't as stupid as he seemed. He knew she had a small crush on him but unfortunately for her, he already had a crush, and no not on his teammate Sakura like everyone thought. Personally he only thought of her as a sisterly friend.

No, he had a crush on his _other_ teammate…….

………… Sasuke.

He didn't remember when it all started. There were too many times when his love interest could have spurred. Like when he was still an academy student, as he was accidentally bumped into from behind, right into his Sasuke's hot pale lips, or when he was sparring his crush and got pinned down by the Uchiha. He was taken out of his thoughts by a very damned familiar voice that he heard over the rock music Kiba had popped in.

"Are you gonna let us in dobe?"

Naruto blushed as Sasuke stood behind him in the doorway; he was wearing a tight dark blue tee-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves and black cargo pants. Sakura was right behind wearing a spaghetti strap red and pink dress.

"Don't call me a dobe, you teme!" He said with a hint of growling in his voice behind his fox-like smile.

Sasuke just smirked and walked in towards a wall not too far off from the blasting stereo system.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura said hugging her teammate.

Naruto happily returned the hug and let her pass by him. He shut the door as Sakura met up with Ino.

_**You should make your move Kit.** _

_What are you talking about Kyuubi?_

_**You know you like him so tell him! This party is your perfect chance!**_

_But Sasuke wouldn't like me! He's as straight as a-_

_**As straight as those sensei's of yours! What were their names again? Kakashi and Iruka? Kit what harm could there be done by telling the Uchiha boy you like him? **_

_It could ruin our friendship! Besides, who would love a demon holder like me? _

_**You're being too drastic Kit! You don't give yourself enough credit!**_

_What do you mean Kyuubi?_

_**I mean you need to get that stick out of your ass and get YOUR stick up HIS!!!! I'm tired of you having those dreams about him! **_

Kyuubi put very erotic images of Sasuke through Naruto's head from the hottest wet dreams he'd had the past couple of days. The provocative positions caused Naruto to blush and shake his head.

_Damn you Kyuubi! Don't do that! _

_**Whatever Kit! Go ahead and sulk in your fantasies. Call me when you lay that black haired bastard!**_

Kyuubi's voice disappeared and Naruto, sporting a pink blush went towards the kitchen to get another drink. He walked in only to bump into something soft and firm.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going dobe!" An irritated looking Sasuke said rubbing his chest which had connected with Naruto's.

"I said don't call me that bastard!" Naruto growled under his breath, bright azure eyes set in a glaring match with dark bottomless ebony ones.

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked and walked out of the kitsune's line of sight.

Naruto grinned evilly. He couldn't wait to play truth or dare!

The doorbell rang signaling more guests. Naruto jumped over the kitchen island using his super cool ninja skills and ran up to his door. He opened it only to have a murderous glare greet him.

"Gaara! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Naruto said holding the door open for Gaara and his siblings.

Gaara didn't respond and just walked into the room scowling. He paused, a giant sweatdrop hanging on his forehead when he saw that all female eyes were on him.

The girls all gawked at Gaara. He wasn't wearing his usual sand gourd and had replaced his black tank top and pale white sash with a blood red fish netting top that not only put his hair to shame also revealed his washboard abs through the fish netting. He also wore black jeans that had long silver chains hanging off of them. To put it simply…he was a red headed sex god. Behind him stood his brother Kankuro wearing a black tee-shirt and pants and his sister Temari who was wearing a pale purple and white tank top with blue jeans. Both set their bags on the ground next to Ino and Sakura's. Kankuro turned to Naruto.

"Sorry for his rudeness Naruto!" He said pointing to Gaara who had now moved away from the bug-eyed fangirls to talk with Sasuke.

Naruto shook off the apology and watched Sasuke roll his beautiful black eyes and nod as Gaara pointed idly over his shoulder to the rabid fangirls who gawked at the two of them.

"He only came because it's your party!" she said shrugging, "He has a sort of…soft spot for you."

Naruto nodded. He new what she was talking about. Gaara understood Naruto more than anyone because he too also had a demon sealed inside his body. Naruto smiled and shut the door as Kankuro and Temari joined the party a bit freaked at the googily eyed fangirls.

15 minutes passed before Tenten, Lee, and Shino arrived at their own time. When the last persons arrived Naruto told every one to change into their night clothes. It was now 7:00 and getting dark. He pointed for the girls to change in his guest room while the boys change in his bedroom. Naruto followed the guys into his own room only to blush.

Sasuke was sitting on _his_ bed wearing only a thin pair of black silk boxers, pulling clothes out of his backpack. He wished that he could run his fingers over Sasuke's pale skin but thought better of it as Sasuke pulled on a dark blue muscle shirt and black cotton sweats. The other guys changed as Naruto lifted his own shirt off his back. Unbeknown to him a certain Uchiha stared hungrily at the blonde as if he were a fresh slab of meat put in front of starved wolves. Sasuke grinned in his head as he watched Naruto's taut muscles flex as the blond lifted his arms up sliding on a white shirt with some very low hanging cotton sweat pants that showed off his lower abs.

Naruto lead all the guys out of the cramped room. In order after Naruto was Gaara who was wearing just some average black sweat pants but no shirt (HAWT!!!), next was Kankuro who wore all black cotton Pj's, then there was Shino who wore a tee shirt and pants that had ants trailed all over, then there was Choji who was in a plain white tee with green shorts, then Sasuke, then Shikamaru who had a black sports-tee with brown sweats, next was Lee who wore a bright green tee and matching colored pants, Next was Kiba who had a pair of sky blue cotton Pj bottoms that had dog bones all over and a white muscle shirt, Neji was last and walked out with a plain white tee shirt and beige shorts.

Soon after the guys sat down the girls came out. Sakura lead them out wearing a pink tank top with red shorts, followed by Ino who wore pretty much the same but it was all different shades of purple, next came Hinata who wore baby blue cotton Pj's that had purple butterflies on them. After her came Tenten wearing a tank top and cotton shorts that had kunai scattered on them. Last came Temari who wore a red tee that read 'Back off bitch!' on it and burgundy shorts.

Naruto instructed everyone to sit down on the cushions in a circle around him now. As every one settled down, Naruto grinned evilly and pulled out an empty bottle from behind his back.

"Time for some truth or dare everyone!" he said showing off the bottle.

All the girls _and Lee_ squealed, Images of them kissing their crushes flowing through their heads, while the boys all groaned as those same images went through their heads. Naruto just ignored the murmurings coming all around him.

"Alright I'll go first!" Naruto said setting the bottle down and spinning it. He sat down as everyone's eyes followed the bottle as it slowed down only to land on...

BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! X3 Cliff hanger!!!!! Yesh!!! Yeah I'll post the next chapter if I get a couple good reveiws! Come on don't be shy tell me your thoughts on who the bottle lands on! Okay? But please don't flame if you can help it, Like I said I'm new to all this and this is my FIRST fanfiction so please be kind!

Ja Ne


	2. here kitty kitty!

Kiba'sfan: OMG!!! I love you all! I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews in so little time! And I was favorited twice!!! I love all of you! I want to thank **NamiMakimono **for your support and being the first to review! Arigato! And everyone who reads this look up **NamiMakimono**'s stories they are awesome!

Sasuke: Okay Thanks Thanks now will you shut up and relieve your poor readers by telling us the conclusion to the cliffhanger!?!?!?!

Naruto: (Blushes)

Kiba'sfan: Uhhhhhhh……… (Gives Sasuke story plot and runs away)

Sasuke: (Reading) ………..WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chases Kiba Sharingan activated)

Naruto: Yeah while Sasuke's off killing Kiba-chan I'll do the disclaimer. Kiba'sfan does not own anything to do with Naruto or any music titles used in this story; it is purely fan-made and is pretty much considered pointless in the real world.

Kiba'sfan: Hey I heard that!

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME NO JUTSU!!!!

Kiba'sfan: Oh crap!!!!

Naruto: (Blocks view of Kiba being roasted to a crisp) Onward to the story! X3

Kuso!

Chapter 2

Here Kitty kitty!

Flashback:

"_**Alright I'll go first!" Naruto said setting the bottle down and spinning it. He sat down as everyone's eyes followed the bottle as it slowed down only to land on…… **_

"Sasuke!?!" Naruto's mind raced with the image of Sasuke in the cat slave costume. He blushed, willing himself not to have a nosebleed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as everyone gasped excitedly.

"T-truth or dare?" Naruto asked nervously, crossing his fingers in his mind.

"Dare." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto just about died at the response. He got up and ran to his room only to come flying back out with the bag in his hands. He tossed it to Sasuke who gave it an appraising look. Naruto grinned evilly, a little more confident.

"You have to wear that for one whole hour! No complaints!" Naruto said crossing his arms, the fox like grin still gracing his lips.

Sasuke just raised an elegant eyebrow before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Naruto yelped and ran to his seat in between Kiba and Lee trying not to laugh at the mental images of everyone's faces. Everyone looked at Naruto in questioning until they heard the poof of a transfer jutsu and then a blood curdling scream from the bathroom.

"N-NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted, storming out of the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Sasuke in the cat sex slave costume and burst out laughing at Naruto's cunning dare. Some of the girls sported nosebleeds as they laughed. Naruto felt all the blood rush to his head and another area which he hoped wouldn't betray his appearance.

A more deviously evil grin twitched on the sides of his mouth, as he saw all the exposed skin on the Uchiha. Better than he imagined, the leather vest stopped right above Sasuke's abs, his neck was covered by a sleeveless turtleneck top Naruto bought separately. The shorts sitting halfway on his toned hips far away from the navel. They ended right above his thighs showing off the milky white flesh there. Farther down a pair of black leather boots that Naruto also bought separately ended mid calf on the Uchiha, then he snorted in laughter as he saw the blackish blue tail swish back and forth as the Uchiha stomped over to the blonde and picked him up by the front of his shirt. The pointed ears sticking up in what looked like wrath from Sasuke's eyes.

"I am NOT wearing this!!!" He shouted into Naruto's tanned face. Naruto put his hands up protectively.

"Sorry Sasuke, heh heh, but you can't take back the dare!" Naruto said trying not to laugh.

Sasuke seethed in anger.

"I'll get you back for this Naruto!" He said and deposited the giggly blonde down and returning to his seat right across from the idiot, eye twitching as Lee beat the floor with his fist laughing. He turned away from lee and spun the bottle. Everyone wiped their eyes and took care of their nosebleeds as the bottle spun. It finally after what seemed like minutes started to slow down.

"Kiba." Sasuke said with his arms crossed, sulking.

Kiba whispered to Akamaru for a second before coming up with an answer.

"Ahh to hell with it! Dare!" he said triumphantly. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I dare you to… Uhh I don't know… Kiss Gaara or something!" Sasuke said staring at a random wall, trying to get the attention off of him. Everyone oohed and awwed, some of the girls giggling, others blushing like mad.

Kiba paled and looked over to Gaara who at this point was staring wide-eyed. Kiba sighed and crawled over to the red head. The sand ninja just sat and looked at Kiba who was now kneeling before him his face slowly getting closer. Kiba's lips pushed against Gaara's in a chaste kiss. Kiba pulled away as the group squealed and gasped at the Inu's actions. Gaara just licked his lips and blushed slightly as Kiba retreated back to his spot. Kiba spun the bottle.

"Sakura!" He said excitedly.

Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Umm? Hee Hee! Dare!" She said cutely

(**A/N**: GACK!!!)

Kiba looked around the circle in thought. His eyes stopped moving and he grinned knowing Sakura's weakness.

"French Lee!" Kiba said grinning evilly.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Sakura shouted. Inner Sakura punched out in anger at being denied a kiss from a _cute_ guy.

Kiba just closed his eyes still grinning.

"Gotta do it!" He said casually. Sakura's face paled as Lee had sparkles practically shooting out of his eyes.

"Oh My wonderful day has come! When I Rock Lee may kiss the beautiful Sakura chan! Oh how I've waited this moment!" He said triumphantly. Sakura shuddered. Everyone laughed and catcalled.

"Shut up and let's get this over with!" She said dejectedly. Lee blushed.

Sakura walked over to lee and slowly leaned forward, a disgusted expression on her face, as her lips made contact with fuzzy brows, she regretfully opened up to Lee's eager tongue. She jumped away after what seemed like the shortest French kiss ever. Lee swooned as Sakura walked away cursing under her breath as Ino snickered behind her hand.

She had hoped to lose her first kiss to someone with smaller eyebrows. She sat down defeated, after glaring at the laughing Kiba who now leaned on Naruto, who was equally snickering, for support. Sakura puffed. "Damn……boys…." She muttered to herself.

She spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes followed said bottle until it slowed down to…….

"Shino?" She said to the bug nin.

"Truth." He said sternly, his glasses hiding his piercing gaze.

Sakura thought for a random question to ask him.

"Ummmm. What do you do when no one's around?" she said questioningly. Everyone's gaze was on Shino now who blushed.

"I…."

Kiba'sfan: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! More evil cliffhangers!!! So tell me what you think Shino does when no ones around!!! LoL!!! Please review!!!! I like to see peoples ideas on my story it makes me feel special!!! But please no flames!!!

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke's still mad at me for the whole kitty slave costume thing…..

Kiba'sfan: I'm sorry Naruto! But trust me you'll like this story a lot more later on! Especially when you hear about Shino's… (Mumbles in Naruto's ear) 

Naruto: (Blushes and then bursts out laughing) No way!!! Shino - Mmnph!

(Kiba clasps hand over Naruto's mouth)

Kiba'sfan: AHHHH! No!!! Don't ruin the cliffy for the readers! They have to review for me to post a third chapter!!! (Grins evilly to readers)

Ja Ne!


	3. Shino's secret

Kiba'sfan: OMG!!! EVEN MORE REVEIWS!!! OMG!!! I am so honored! All my reviews so far have been breathtaking!!! And there are at least 17 of them!!!! I want to personally thank the people who so kindly left me these awesome reviews! Especially **Dayxxdreamer** for all those really kind things you said to me and for becoming my new best friend!!! (blushes)

Kiba'sfan: Thank you! Arigato! Merci! Gracias! (Looking at multi-lingual dictionary)

Sasuke: (still in kitty costume, Runs in on Kiba) THERE you are Kiba!!! You're ass is mine Now for this DAMN costume!!!!!!

Kiba'sfan: (Throws book in the air) AHHHH!!!! Itachi-san!!! help me!!!!

Itachi: (poofs in out of nowhere)

Sasuke: (pointing at Itachi) _Itachi_!?!? what the HELL!!!!???!!!!

Itachi: (looks at Sasuke's kitty slave costume and then starts laughing like a maniac)

Sasuke: SHUT UP ITACHI!!! THIS IS ALL NARUTO'S FAULT BECAUSE HE LISTENS TO WHAT THAT DAMN KIBA SAYS!!!

Itachi: (….Still laughing) HAhaha!!! Because…phhht… She's the author of this fanfiction!!!! She owns the plot!!! BUAHahahahahHAHAhaha!!

Sasuke :…………( Flames in eyes)

Itachi: (giggling now, not effected by the vehemence in Sasuke's eyes) So You and that Kyuubi kid are together? (…_Snicker snicker_!)

Sasuke: (Blushes) ITACHI!!!!!!

Naruto: (poofs out of nowhere, hiding the scene of Sasuke looking like a sex kitten while fighting Itachi) … Yay!!! I get to do the disclaimer again! Kiba'sfan does not own anything to do with Naruto or any of the music involved in this fanfiction! She just owns the plot… (Blushes)…and the sexy little slave costume…

Kiba'sfan: (Hiding in a wastebasket in a random, vacant alleyway, a banana peel on top of her head) Now!!!! Time for the conclusion to the cliff hanger you've all been waiting for!!!

Kuso!

Chapter

3

Flashback:

"_**Truth." He said sternly, his glasses hiding his piercing gaze. Sakura thought for a random question to ask him. **_

"_**Ummmm. What do you do when no one's around?" she said questioningly. Everyone's gaze was on Shino now who blushed. **_

"_**I…." **_

"I…I…put on my mom's clothes and then……Strip…in front of a mirror to music!!!" He said all in one gasp.

**O////O (**blush

Everyone burst out laughing at the now red in the face Shino. Kiba was on the ground beating the floor with an equally laughing Gaara on the other side of him gasping. Shino blushed as Hinata patted his arm to kind of say everything was okay and not be embarrassed. Shino just leaned in and spun the bottle. Everyone quieted down enough for attention to be placed back on the bottle as it slowed down to land on…

"Hinata." Shino said turning to her.

Hinata blushed like a bright cherry.

"A-ano! Umm, T-truth?" She squeaked. Shino just stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this circle?" he asked.

Hinata Blushed and nodded her head yes. For a brief second she looked over to Neji real quickly with her pale eyes, and then looked forward again. Shino raised an eyebrow, as Neji choked a little and blushed.

(**A/N:** Lol!!! Incest!!!)

Hinata reached over and spun the awaiting bottle.

Time passed and after a few more less interesting dares involving Temari impersonating a duck or Shikamaru dancing and a couple of less embarrassing truths, the bottle landed on Gaara after being spun by Tenten.

"…Dare" He said in a tone that could kill a girl with an orgasm.

Tenten blushed and ran to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with a fat red cherry in one hand and a finger stopping the nosebleed she sported with the other. She handed the cherry to him stem and all.

"Tie the stem with only your tongue!" She said as all the fangirls squealed.

Gaara emotionlessly, leaned back, and then held the cherry up. His pale greenish-blue eyes looked over to Kiba who was staring at him in wonder, as he rested the cherry on his tongue. Kiba just sat blushing and staring as Gaara's tongue moved languidly around on the inside of his mouth, sharp eyes still on Kiba. A few seconds later he stuck out his tongue and showed off the knot, tied up neatly and took it out of his mouth. He held the stem in front of the dog ninja that sat next to him, who sat wide-eyed and took the stem from Gaara. Everyone in the circle whooped and cat-called at the new couple. Gaara and Kiba simultaneously blushed and Gaara spun the bottle. Eye's averted to the spinning bottle as it slowed down to stop on...

"Naruto" he said, showing no emotion on his face.

Naruto grinned.

"Dare!!! Dattebayo!!!" He shouted triumphantly…

**Flashback: **

_Gaara moved away from the bug-eyed fangirls after walking into the apartment to go talk to Sasuke._

"_Uchiha." He said monotonously. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. _

"_Gaara." He replied._

"_Those fangirls are so damn stupid." Gaara said pointing idly over his shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yeah! They chase me around thinking that I'd actually be interested in them! Phht! Like I'd really fall in love with a girl!" He said in a whisper only Gaara could hear._

"_Yeah same here. So… do you like anyone in particular?" Gaara said grinning slightly._

"_Hn… (Blush)… Naruto." Sasuke said softer than before. Gaara chuckled lightly._

"_Should have figured you'd go for the loud one." Gaara said crossing his arms as he talked. Sasuke blushed a little more and then glared. Gaara paid the glare no mind and continued._

"_You know we're possibly gonna play truth or dare right?" He asked the raven haired teen._

"_Yeah… What I'd give to have Naruto pull off one of __MY__ dares!" The Uchiha said smirking. Gaara smiled evilly. _

"_I could always use my sand to move the bottle." He said quietly to the boy in front of him. "No one would even notice." he finished. Sasuke shook his head no to the offer._

"_No… I'd rather not cheat to get Naruto's virginity." Sasuke smirked._

End flashback:

Gaara watched the Uchiha for a second. Sasuke sat in his spot, watching the hyperactive ninja bouncing slightly awaiting his sentencing. He glanced at Gaara and Gaara saw something in the Uchiha's eyes. It was a look of revenge against the blonde for the sexy cat costume that was put on the raven haired teen, but there was also some lust marred in those black eyes. Gaara quickly winked at the black haired boy and then turned to the ecstatic blonde.

"Kiss Uchiha."

Everyone in the group ooh-ed, some of the fangirls frowned slightly as Naruto blushed bright red in shock. Sasuke smirked.

"W-W-What!?!?!" Naruto said in a voice that was a bit too high for his liking.

Gaara just gave Naruto a look of 'Are you trying to test my patience?' and Naruto just gulped, before crawling over to the Uchiha, as Kankuro somewhere in the circle catcalled.

He nervously blushed and looked away from the pale boy in front of him. Sasuke leaned in a little before whispering into the kitsune's ear...

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to my payback for you dobe." He said huskily under his breath so only Naruto could hear him.

The blond had chills go up his spine, still on all fours, as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his ear. His tan, whisker marked, cheeks burned as he glared at his crush with his bright azure eyes. Sasuke just gave Naruto a teasing look.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke leaned in a little, waiting for his dobe to close the space. Naruto took the hint and pressed his lips shyly and delicately against Sasuke's. He felt like he was gonna faint as Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his head and then tenderly licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he granted.

He mewled softly as Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, heat shooting through his body as it started caressing every inch of his orifice. He timidly brushed his tongue against the invading Uchiha causing both of them to moan loudly into the kiss. Naruto and Sasuke's tongues fought for dominance, but was interrupted after a few minutes by that damn obstacle they call breathing… Naruto gasped for air as they parted, a string of saliva connecting them by the mouth. Sasuke licked _their_ saliva off of Naruto's slightly parted and bruised lips before pecking them quickly. He leaned away from Naruto and gave the kitsune a full look at his glowing pale face. Their half-lidded eyes snapped open when they realized they forgot they had an audience.

EVERYONE…had a nosebleed. Sasuke and Naruto looked around the circle and then on cue blushed. Yep all of them had nosebleeds and were staring wide-eyed. Even the fangirls stared at the two of them with blood trailing off their faces. Naruto just blushed and moved away as Sasuke smirked cockily, cat ears pointed pride. Ino and Sakura were the first to speak.

"That………was about…… The HOTTEST thing I've ever seen in my life!" they said in chorus, which consequently led to have everyone converse loudly about how hot that Naruto and Sasuke were.

Soon enough everyone started cheering for Sasuke and Naruto, who were now blushing like mad. Kiba cat-called to them.

"WOOOOO!!! Way to go! Naruto!!! AAAOOOUUT!!!" He Howled.

After everyone settled down a bit, it was 8:30p.m and they decided that, that was enough truth or dare, and wanted to do something else for the party. Ino jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"Ohh!! Ohh!! I know what to do!!!" She said jumping up and down. She ran to the stereo system and popped in a Cd. She darted back as the music started to blast through the apartment.

"DANCE OFF!!!" She shouted over Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit' that started playing.

Everyone stood up and cheered, grouping up into different little pairs and groups of dancing bodies. Naruto watched as everyone in the circle started moving their hips to the beat everyone, except Sasuke who had just walked out of the bathroom after his hour long dare was done. He was no longer wearing the cat costume and instead was back in his dark blue muscle tee and black sweats. For the smallest of seconds their eyes met and Sasuke smirked. Naruto recoiled when he saw _that_ smirk. It was a devilish smirk that meant the boy had something under his sleeves. Sasuke strode out into the middle of the makeshift "dance floor" oblivious to everyone's cheering when they saw him walk out there.

_Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again.  
_

(Sasuke starts to sing and sway his hips in beat with the music, never losing eye contact with Naruto)

_You all assume! _

(He points to the crowd causing some of the girls to fake a swoon or cry out)

_I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again!_

(Falls on his knees and leans back on his calves, throwing his arm into the air)

_I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose!_

(He pointed to him self before winking brazenly at Naruto, and then holds his head as if in pain.)

_'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused!_

(Jumps up and lands right on his feet still singing)

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream!_

(He starts a mix of swaying his hips with letting his hands roam sexily, over his own toned body causing girls and guys alike to scream, and a certain blonde to blush.)

_  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean!_

_  
_(Looks down and thrusts his hip to the side, arms bent above and behind his head)

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright!_

(Walks up face to face with a sweating Naruto who at this point resembles a cherry)_  
_

_So I'm breaking the habit!_

(Pulls the collar of Naruto's shirt causing him get closer to the Uchiha)

_  
I'm breaking the habit  
tonight!_

(Pushes Naruto back while singing, then turns and walks back into the middle of the dancing circle)

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again!_

(Grabs his chest with one hand like as if out of breath)

_I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again!_

(Motions a finger for Naruto to come to him as he leans on one of his legs jutting his hip out, eyes half-lidded his hair slightly plastered on his face making him look very damn gorgeous)

_I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose!  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused!_

(Kiba and Gaara both push Naruto out into the floor only to have him trip and land in the arms of Sasuke who smirks at him as his hands lay on the kitsune's sides. He turns him around so Naruto's back is against Sasuke's abs)

(The little crowd of teens moved in a little closer to the couple, everyone dancing to their beat)

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream!  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean!_

(Sasuke lets his hands roam over the blushing Naruto's body as he ground his hips into Naruto's backside, causing the teens that surrounded them to hoot and holler at the sexy couple, and also earning a small eep from Naruto.)

_  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight!_

(Sasuke entwined his hands in Naruto's hair causing the fox to close his bright blue eyes and gasp when the Uchiha's hot breath fanned the back of his neck as he slightly towered over him.)

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends!_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit_

(Sasuke turns Naruto around to face him)

_  
I'm breaking the habit_

(He moves his face slowly a little closer to the kitsune's as everyone watches in anticipation)

_  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight!_

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hips into his own not only causing a wonderful friction, making Naruto gasp out loud. Sasuke takes the perfect opening to pull Naruto into another mind-blowing kiss to everyone's (…mostly Fangirls) screaming delight.

Naruto's knees felt like they would buckle as his mouth was being caressed by Sasuke's tongue. He squeaked slightly as Sasuke's hands roamed down his sides to his hips. They moved closer together causing a low growl to emanate from Sasuke's throat. Naruto gasped in shock and embarrassment as Sasuke's hand groped his firm ass, causing the Uchiha to smirk into their kiss.

They broke apart as another song started up. Naruto just stood in Sasuke's arms, panting softly with a red blush on his face. Sasuke smiled evilly.

"You look so… fuckable… right now, you know that?" he whispered to Naruto who therefore blushed bright red.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto whispered back averting his eyes a bit. Sasuke just smirked a bit as everyone filled in the circle dancing to the new loud techno music.

_(2 hour time skip.)_

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, and Temari were all crowded on and in front of the couch watching a very scary, horror movie on Naruto's TV that was now in front of the couch. Naruto sat next to Sasuke much to Sasuke's pleasure. Gaara sat on the floor in front of Kiba who sat on the other side of the couch. Sakura and Temari were lying on their stomachs facing the television. Everybody else was spread out around the apartment. Shino, Neji, and Hinata were now lying down on some pillows having a conversation close to the stereo system, which was now playing some random hit songs. Off by the kitchen Choji sat, eating till his heart was content, with an angry Tenten telling him off for eating all the cookies. Kankuro was showing off one of his little toy sized puppets to Ino and Lee who clapped as he made the puppet do some back-flips to avoid a confused Akamaru who chased the little bugger. Shikamaru was asleep on a couple of the couch cushions close by to Ino, Lee, and Kankuro.

The movie seemed to have a good and yet bad effect on the Kyuubi vessel…… good for Sasuke…... bad for unlucky Naruto.

Each time something scary would pop up Naruto would jump slightly and hug the pillow he was holding on to harder causing the Uchiha heir to take pity on the poor boy by hugging Naruto closer to him. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face which faced the TV. He blushed and looked back to the movie where the girl was being chased by the man with no head. He let himself relax into Sasuke's embrace and leaned his head onto the raven's firm chest. He sighed deeply and felt his eyes drift close as he hugged the pillow, Sasuke's arm draped over his shoulder. Sasuke smirked evilly as a plan popped into his head for revenge against the kitsune.

"Sleep tight my little dobe. The revenge has just begun!"

Kiba'sfan: YAY another cliffy!!!! Finally!!!! This chapter was sooooooooooo long!!! I'm sorry it took so long! (Blushes and bows in respect)

Sasuke: (Crosses arms)… Hn…

Kiba'sfan: (Pouts) Aww!!! Come on Sasuke you aren't still mad about the whole cat slave costume thing are you?

Sasuke: Yes… I am… and I'll never forgive you for it! (Turns head to the side to prove point)

Kiba'sfan: (Shows Sasuke next chapters plot line)

Sasuke: (Nosebleed) A-are you serious!?!?!

Kiba'sfan: (Nods head smiling)

Naruto: (Walks in) um did I miss something?

Sasuke: (Grabs Naruto from the back of his collar and drags him out of the scene towards the bedroom)

Naruto: Sasuke!?! What are you doing!?!?!

Sasuke: Helping Kiba write the next chapter!

Kiba'sfan: (Blushes with blood trailing off her lip) W-WAIT FOR ME!!! DON'T DO IT UNTIL I FIND MY CAMERA!!! (Chases after them)

-Ja Ne!!!


	4. bound and gagged

Kiba'sfan: I just want to tell everyone out there who is reading this…….I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! OMG!!! I am so honored that everyone has taken the time to read and review my story!!!! I feel so happy and I want to thank all my reviewers (all 30 something of them!!!!) and I have thought up the perfect way to do reward you all………… Hot Yaoi Sex in this Chapter!!!!!!! (Grins happily)

(Sasuke and Naruto stumble out of the bedroom they were just in, looking disheveled and panting. Both sporting bright pink blushes)

Sasuke: S-So is that enough… (Pant)… Information for you're… (Gasp)… story?

Kiba'sfan: Yeah I think the video camera is full, so now I can sell this tape to those SasuNaru Yaoi fangirls!!! Oh! Uhh! I mean……….… _USE it for my fanfiction_! Heh heh heh! (Cowers in fear as Sasuke glares at her)

Sasuke: (Evilly) what was that…_Kiba_?

Kiba'sfan: Uhhhhh…….. (Runs away with the Yaoi tape, at the speed of sound)

Sasuke: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! (Chases Kiba'sfan)

Naruto: (pulls his sleeve back onto his shoulder and fixes his headband) Kiba's fan does not own ANYTHING that has to do with Naruto or any music mentioned in this story! And if she weren't being chased by _Sexy_….I-I mean _Sasuke_! She would ask to please not flame her story and that this chapter has a major lemon between**TWO BOYS **so if that's not your style please leave! Thanks!

Kiba'sfan: (While running from the pissed Uchiha) _On to the story!!! _

Kuso!

Chapter

4

Flashback:

"_**Sleep tight my little dobe. The revenge has just begun!"**_

Naruto shivered. He felt groggy seeing as he had just woken up. His blue eyes opened only to see black darkness all around him. He turned his head to feel his eyes were covered by a soft fabric. He went to go pull it off but found that his hands were tied above his head.

'What the fuck?' He thought to himself as he tried pulling his arms down.

Naruto growled slightly closing his eyes behind the fabric as his arms went limp after his little struggle. He then realized that his shirt was gone. He rubbed his legs together only to sigh in relief. He still had his pants on. But that didn't take the dreaded fear of being tied up out of his system. He twisted around a bit in a vain attempt to get out of the binds that bound him to the bed… wait….. _A BED!?!?!_

"The fuck!?!? What am I doing on a bed!!?!?!?!" he said confused. He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere close by.

"W-Who's there!?" He asked desperately for an answer.

"About time you woke up, _Dobe_." The voice replied back

"Sasuke?! What's g-going on? W-why am I tied to a be-ngh"

He was stopped by a pair of lips on his own. He gasped when he felt a heavy weight climb over top of him. He felt the fabric over his eyes being lifted off. His face got red as Sasuke parted their kiss. Bright cobalt eyes looked up. Naruto felt all the air escape his lungs. Sasuke was hovering over him. He was in the same state of attire as Naruto was with his pale chest exposed to him. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and his lips were slightly pink from the kiss. Naruto moaned slightly at the sight before him.

Sasuke smirked.

"So Dobe… You ready for your payback?" Sasuke asked huskily.

Naruto let out a soft moan in response as Sasuke lowered his head to start nipping at Naruto's neck. His tongue trailed over Naruto's pulse point as his hands started down his sides. Naruto bit his bottom lip to stop from moaning as Sasuke's fingertips traced over his seal that held Kyuubi. Naruto bucked up and whimpered sweat forming on his brow as the raven haired teen's hand ghosted over his clothed member.

"Not yet, dobe… I'm gonna make you beg before we even get near _there_." he said as his hand crawled back up to Naruto's chest. Naruto's breathing became harsher and more ragged as Sasuke's teeth grazed over his collarbone. He felt Sasuke leave small kisses down his chest until he reached one of his nipples.

"S-Sasuke!!!" He moaned out as Sasuke's tongue flicked over the now hardened bud.

Naruto desperately wanted the bindings on his hands to go away so he could ravish the black eyed shinobi, but unfortunately for him, Sasuke was able to continue his slow sweet torture on the Kitsune's body. He cried out as Sasuke bit down softly on the sensitive flesh. His tongue traveled away from the abused nipple to give the same treatment to the other one, all the meanwhile softly grinding his hips into the kitsune's causing him to gasp and moan out dilapidated versions of Sasuke's name. Sasuke grinned as Naruto's hips thrust up, desperately wanting attention to be given to his throbbing erection. In response Sasuke lifted his hips away from Naruto's hips, using his legs to hold down Naruto's legs which tried to wrap around his waist. Naruto growled out in frustration, as he glared at the smirking raven haired boy above him. Sasuke shook his head.

"I told you this is gonna be payback." he whispered into the Kitsune's ear seductively, causing Naruto to shiver in anticipation.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's pink tongue licked its way down to Naruto's navel. His tongue traced the Kyuubi seal lightly causing the blonde to curve his back and moan loudly. Sasuke continued on down to the lining of Naruto's pants. He took the edge of Naruto's pants in his teeth and looked up lustfully at Naruto. The blonde looked down at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes while biting his bottom lip.

"P-please….S-Sasuke!" he whispered through heavy breaths.

Sasuke grinned and pulled the pants all the way down and threw them on the floor, leaving Naruto in his boxers. Sasuke chuckled as he saw the erection straining through the fabric.

"A bit excited are we?" He said with amusement dancing in his voice.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha and blushed.

"Sh-shut up Teme." He said defiantly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the blond before trailing his hands slowly up Naruto's inner thighs, causing the blonde to close his eyes and moan.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do Dobe." He said before licking Naruto's inner thigh lightly making Naruto whimper and arch his back.

He was being driven nuts as Sasuke licked to the hem of his boxers. He gasped and threw his head back, as Sasuke disposed of the clothing leaving Naruto in all his tan glory. Naruto blushed as Sasuke grinned. Naruto cried out ass Sasuke blew on his erection. The hot air from Sasuke's mouth ghosted over his dick causing him to shudder.

"Sasu-Sasuke! …P-p-please!!!" Naruto huffed with half-lidded eyes as he pulled on the bindings around his hands.

Sasuke softly licked down the side of Naruto's member causing him to cry out. He used his arms to hold down the kitsune's hips which were aching up trying to get more contact. He licked the pre-cum off the tip of Naruto's manhood causing the blonde to moan. Sasuke lowered his head to take the head of Naruto's dick into his mouth. The blonde cried out.

"M-more!!! P-please…. Sasuke!!!" the Kitsune whimpered.

Sasuke at a painfully slow rate took the blonde into his mouth. He was half way before he went back up leaving a very frustrated teen.

"S-stop…t-teasing…P-please…T-Teme!" Naruto said in a broken voice. Naruto was now pulling on the bindings with all his might but they must have been chakra infused or something because they weren't budging. Naruto screamed out when Sasuke deep throated him suddenly. His head spun as Sasuke bobbed his head to a steady rhythm on the blonde's cock.

"Sasu…Sasuke!!!" The blonde shouted. He felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Sasuke hummed while deep throating him, but right before he came Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto causing the blonde to cry out in frustration. Sasuke took Naruto's legs and placed each of them on his shoulders. He quickly disposed of his pants and boxers. Naruto's breathing came out in harsh pants as Sasuke used some lubricant that was on the bedside table to lube three of his fingers.

"Tell me what you want Naru-chan." He whispered seductively. Naruto groaned.

"I want…you…" He whispered.

"What do you want?" He asked again teasing Naruto's entrance with a finger.

"I want… I want you … to fuck me!!!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke smiled and cut off the binds around Naruto's hands freeing him. Naruto didn't pay attention and just wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stuck a finger into Naruto's entrance making the boy writhe in discomfort for a second, before groaning. Sasuke stuck the second finger in making Naruto's breath hitch. Sasuke kissed the tears that started to fall from Naruto's eyes. He sissored the blonde when he relaxed to the intrusions.

Naruto threw his head back and cried out as Sasuke's fingers brushed against his prostate. The pleasurable waves sent a chill through his body making him not even notice that Sasuke had added a third finger. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of the kitsune, trying to hit his prostate each time. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke took out his fingers but gasped when he felt something much bigger put in their place. Sasuke lowered his head to kiss him on the lips before thrusting himself into the blonde. Naruto yelled out in pain but was muffled by Sasuke's lips which were covering his in a passionate kiss. They stayed like this for a while before Naruto shifted slightly under the Uchiha.

"M-move…please!" He whispered under the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out before thrusting in again making Naruto throw his head back and moan.

"F-faster Sasuke!!!" He whined arching his back causing the raven haired teen to go deeper.

Sasuke's thrusts became faster and harder trying to comply with the moaning blonde under him. Naruto cried out as Sasuke reached his prostate again. Naruto felt his release coming near.

"Sasu-Sasuke!!!" He shouted before his release splattered onto Sasuke and his stomachs. Sasuke gasped and groaned out Naruto's name as Naruto tightened around him, causing him to release soon after the blonde.

They laid down on each other, covered in sweat and their release. Sasuke lifted his head up and looked into Naruto's eyes, which stared back at him half lidded.

"I love you Naruto…" He whispered. Naruto blushed.

"I love you too."

Kiba'sfan: That was awesome!!! LoL!! I had so much fun writing this chapter!!! That and I was also held against my will by some people (Coughs pointing to **Dayxxdreamer**) to write this chapter(Coughs pointing to **Dayxxdreamer**)!!! Oh you think because they say they love each other that it's done? Oh nonononono! I'm still planning on another chapter but, I'll only write it if I get more reviews!! (Laughs evilly)

Sasuke: (Runs on Kiba again but scares everyone by hugging her around the neck cheering) Thank you!!! I laid the blonde!!!! Thank you thank you!!!

Kiba'sfan: NOOOOOOOoooooo!!!! Sasuke's being nice!!! (tries to run away) SAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!

Naruto: (Blushes) Please review for Kiba's sake! (Smiles and waves good bye)


End file.
